Until the Morning
by nikiverse
Summary: Caroline Forbes is an energetic young vampire who finds herself being drawn to moody, aggressive Klaus. Klaus knows "there is nothing new under the sun" when it comes to women and vamps; he's seen it all. Can she tame him or is Caroline too far over her head? Will Klaus use Caroline and watch her life shatter or can he selflessly love? (after watching "Because the Night", S04E17)
1. Chapter 1

**Zombies Don't Exist**

_Before hospitals, before prescriptions, before diagnoses, would I have been autistic? Maybe bipolar. Manic-depressive even._

Klaus was sitting in Stefan's house. Thinking. One of the things you learn to do as a supernatural being is turn off your thoughts. Just do. Just be. The Indians and yogis had something right there. _Wish they would eat more cows though_, thought Klaus. Vegetarians taste like what most diet food probably tastes like to humans - shit. Except vampires don't have to worry about getting fat. So why waste your taste, as they say, on someone likely to be vegetarian?

_Racism_ flashes in Klaus's mind. He smiles and thinks about the simple reason why he prefers Caucasians over Indians. _Slaves, World War II, the Armenians and we're the bad guys?_

Klaus's heart stopped long time ago but the wheels of his brain deny Klaus any serenity or stillness. Maybe that's what really differentiates vampires from zombies. The ability to think and to reason was a gift given to vampires. Zombies have no urgency, no rush. It's why we're fast and they're slow. It's not all bad. _The brain keeps us hidden by encouraging us to wash and not to murder in public_, Klaus chuckles to himself. _There I go again. Thinking. And now I'm thinking of zombies._

Klaus sobers up again. _There is no gift. Nothing is given. _

Klaus's mind has been lazily stirring all day. Like a current that's slightly tugging on a child, if he doesn't stop now eventually he'll get pulled into heavier and darker regions. Weights so heavy that metal machines can't withstand the pressure.

_Is your mind even on your side? Your mind is the most violent being you know. Cleave to your instinct, mate._ Klaus gives himself a pep talk.

"What were you laughing about?" Caroline asks as she walks by.

"Oh nothing, dear. Nothing you would find amusing."

Caroline, indeed, would have found Klaus's zombie thoughts amusing. But it's hard to connect with someone like Klaus. Plus, he called her 'dear'. She hates when he does that. She walks behind the couch Klaus is sitting on, a little too close maybe. Klaus stiffens waiting for Caroline's finger to slide across his shoulder and down his arm draped over the back of the couch; it never happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Guy Like Klaus**

Caroline grabs her phone and turns to head back upstairs to talk to Stefan.

"You know, love, I can hear everything you're saying."

Without missing a beat, Caroline retorted, "Good. Then maybe you can hear how much we enjoy you not being up there." And with that, she runs back up the stairs.

"I've killed for less attitude than that!" Klaus yells over his shoulder. He hears Stefan scoff upstairs.

Klaus grabs a magazine. _Cooking Light_? He scowls and throws it back on the table. The Salvatores never cease to amaze.

Klaus turns his mind back to Caroline. _She should be wary of treating me so callous. In fact she should be tripping over me! I'm an Original for Christ's sake. Death can't touch me. I've slept with and eaten enough royalty that Caroline Forbes wouldn't be too far off bowing down to me_.

Klaus knows he will have Caroline one way or another. Time is always on a vampire's side, especially an Original's. _I have time. I have my cheap tricks._

Compulsion has always been a particular strength of Klaus's. Even the other Originals have commented on his power of compulsion. Klaus has compelled very scared women of doing some very naughty things by a thought and a glance alone. Very few women have needed a psychic push from Klaus though.

_Compel, kiss, kill, rinse, repeat. It's a lazy vampire's trick. What creature likes playing with prey that does not fight back? _

Klaus has always preferred the chase to having some star-struck bimbo under a mental spell roll over for him. What hybrid doesn't?

Klaus smiles. It's fun getting what you want, but it's also fun taking it.

When one lies with a tyrant like Klaus, the outcome is likely not in their favor. A lucky few will escape with their life; most will die, a good portion of those by his own hand.

_If you cant handle the ride, get off._

* * *

Enemies of the tyrant won't like him happy too long. Many of Klaus's relationships have ended through the hands of his enemies. Instead of a "It's not you, it's me" talk, Klaus gets his lover's entrails leading him to her dying body. Instead of a Dear John letter, Klaus gets her head in a leaking burlap sack thrown through his window.

Most girls don't dare enmesh themselves in Klaus's life; the smart ones run at first sight.

It's lonely at the top. And not many vampires know how to handle the power and history inherently surrounding an Original. Klaus sees a tendency where the meek vampires get awfully demanding, yet the feisty ones turn into lap dogs pretty quick. When women do a 180 on him, Klaus feels lied to.

And Klaus doesn't like being lied to.

A few women have been able to walk that delicate line with Klaus. They've been "his" and he "their's". But Time is a cruel mistress. Any fire alive between Klaus and another will dissipate over time. Klaus sees it with the stars; why would he be any different? All good things end in chaos. Whatever passion Klaus can give and whatever love he can receive, time will outlast.

* * *

Klaus snatches the _Cooking Light_ from the table and flips it open. He stares blankly at a 2-page spread of a Sponge Cake recipe.

_Who can blame vamps for getting tired of the chase? Most girls out there are like long, boring books; they have a great cover that reels you in but cant hold your interest past page 3._

So Klaus skips to the good parts then throws what's left in the fire.

_End story. I win; you die_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Caroline and Stefan Have a Talk**

"Sorry I left my cell downstairs. I just feel uncomfortable with Klaus around anything of mine," Caroline said to Stefan with cell phone in hand. "So, what's going on? And an even better question: why is Vampire Enemy Number 1 here?"

Stefan responded, "Caroline, I'm so glad you came. We … I need your help."

"Okay, speak."

Stefan quickly got to the point, "I want to get Elena's humanity back. I'm going to need you to get through to Bonnie. She's our only hope."

Caroline groaned, "Stefan, what's your deal? Ugh, I don t understand why are you so obsessed with Elena! After all she's done?!" Caroline tried to hide her frustration but to no avail. Stefan looked at her all doe-eyed, but Caroline continued on, "And why do we need Klaus?! He only wants the doppelganger back to make more hybrids! This is ridiculous. You know what he did to Tyler! What he did to Elena. Not to mention to that horrible vamp, Katherine."

Damon stuck his head out from the bathroom. "I don't mean to state the obvious but it's not like Elena has any family left to kill," Damon piped in.

"Damon," said Stefan. "You're not helping."

"Whatever you say." Damon paused, threw out a quick smile then added, "Brother." He receded back into the bathroom.

Caroline looked at Stefan with an exasperated look on her face. Stefan, seeing how Damon might have crossed the line, walked up to Caroline and put his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Look Caroline, Klaus is better to have on our side." Stefan lowered his voice, "We don't want Klaus as an enemy."

Caroline looked up at Stefan and gritted through her teeth, "I think it's too late for that. He's run Tyler out. The guy's a monster! Why are you on his side all of a sudden? Did he compel you?"

"What? No! God Caroline. Help me out here. I'm just trying to get Elena back," said Stefan.

Caroline said nothing.

"Elena without her humanity tried to kill your mom," Damon sang from the bathroom.

He had a point. But it's not like Damon was looking out for Sherriff Forbes. "You know, Elena is a mess now. She's killed people. She has no family left. If she gets her humanity back, she'll be ruined. I'm not a fan of the new Elena but I don't know how she can go back to the old Elena. Maybe we are being more kind by leaving things as they are." Caroline continued on, "Things are already done, Stefan. It's not like we can go back in time. Back to the 'good Elena', Elena before Jeremy died, Elena before she started sucking people dry." Caroline reasoned.

"Damon wants her humanity back; I want her humanity back. It's going to happen. I just thought I'd offer you a chance to be part of this."

_Ugh, Everything always circles back to Elena_. Caroline was really starting to get tired of being a side plot in Elena's life. The Salvatores would do anything for Elena. Experiencing their devotion to Elena only served as a reminder to Caroline that Tyler was gone.

Caroline couldn't help herself. "Stefan, I think you want Elena's humanity back so she'll realize what's gone wrong with her life and what she's done. Then she'll be so, so sad and come running back into your arms. The guy who saves her from being mean, old 'bad Elena'."

Stefan looked a little annoyed and pulled back. "Caroline, I'm not looking to be Prince Charming. I will accept whatever decision Elena makes in the future. Hell, I don't plan on staying around to find out what her choice might be. I do think that Damon and I brought her into this life that she never asked for. I know Elena, the _true_ Elena, does not want to be a vampire. If there's any way I can get her humanity back or get the cure for her, I have to do it." Stefan paused to let his words digest through Caroline. He continued, " You like being a vampire. Elena never wanted this."

Damon stuck his head out the bathroom door to protest, but Stefan stared him back.

Memories of Elena cheerleading, laughing, and even crying started to flood Caroline's mind. Stefan was right. This was not the real Elena.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

A smile broke across Stefan's face. "Klaus and I will handle Elena. We just need you to get some dialogue started with Bonnie. You're the only one she really even remotely trusts. Bonnie won't even think of helping us if she knows Klaus is involved." Stefan lowered his voice to a light whisper, "Plus if you're involved, Klaus is likely to stay involved. He knows a lot and he's got a lot of.… " Stefan points to his bicep.

Caroline rolled her eyes and hissed, "I'm not your bait!" She leaned closer to Stefan and said, "And Bonnie is going through a loco phase right now! I don't even know if I can get to her."

"We have to try – For Elena's sake. And Bonnie's sake."

_What about Tyler's sake? Does anyone here even remember he exists?_

Caroline crossed her arms and blew hair out of her eyes. "I don't know if I can get to Bonnie, but I _really_ don't like the new Elena. So all I can promise is a good old Forbes try."

"That's all I'm asking for," replied Stefan.

"Okay. You owe me, Salvatore."


	4. Chapter 4

_Caroline has just struck a deal with Stefan to join Klaus and Damon to get Elena's humanity back._

**All In**

Stefan smiled at Caroline as he followed her out of his room and back down the stairs.

Klaus stood up when he sensed Caroline turn around the corner.

"Well looks like I'll be seeing a bit more of you," said Klaus.

Caroline momentarily ignored Klaus's taunt until she got to the bottom of the steps. "Still trying out that hybrid angle? You can fool Stefan but you can't fool me," she snapped.

Klaus walked slowly over to Caroline. "Well I have a lot of enemies, my dear. One can never be too careful."

"Mean people tend to have a lot of enemies," said Caroline.

"Alright you two," Stefan interrupted.

Klaus, dismissing Stefan, continued, "C'mon love. Bonnie's turning institutional. Elena didn't make it a year before she started hacking people's necks." Klaus paused as he brushed his finger against Caroline's cheek. "Makes me wonder … when is Caroline going to crack?"

Caroline jerked her face away and swat at Klaus's hand. "Seriously Klaus?" Caroline exclaimed.

She tried to walk around Klaus, but he side-stepped back in front of her. "And when you do Caroline, I'll be here. I've got all the time in the world." Klaus spread his hands and moved to the side so Caroline could walk past.

Right as she reached the door, Caroline threw out, "That's enough motivation for me to never crack."

"They what they all say," Klaus said as he glanced at Stefan.

* * *

Caroline left and slid into her car. _Klaus thinks I'm fragile, but I'm not. _After what Tyler went through breaking the sire bond, Caroline knew she could fight her unsavory supernatural tendencies. _It's not always easy but if Tyler can go through all that pain for me, I can at least be a decent vampire being. __I owe Tyler that. Even though the bastard won't return my calls_.

Caroline felt the weight of missing her hybrid boyfriend and tried to push him to the back of her mind. She tuned her iPod to an upbeat Robyn mix, started mouthing the words, and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

_Caroline is driving home after she has agreed to help Stefan (along with Klaus and Damon) to get Elena's humanity back._

**Who Has My Back?**

People make fun of daily affirmations, but Caroline has one. _I bear my humanity with willingness_.

Caroline can't help but feel excited about having the best of both worlds. She is immortal as far as she knows, and she doesn't feel a strong _need_ to kill people. Caroline actually likes helping humans. In fact, Caroline has done more volunteer work as a vampire than she ever had as a human.

_All those vampires brooding. They're so angry or sad all the time. No wonder. They have the worst logic ever. "Hey, I'm going to live forever, guess I'll make my life real difficult by pissing people off!"_

_Plus, who made this policy that vampires must kill? I object that vampires must be evil! I'm a vampire and I, Caroline Forbes, am not evil. I will rock the boat until everyone falls off and drowns in their own stupid rules. _

Killing with impunity just makes no sense to Caroline. _You have more power _not _using your power_. _It's like doing a makeover on a friend; you have the power to make them ugly, but why do that? Only bad people do that. Good people use their power to make beauty._

Always up for a challenge, Caroline can't deny the thought of bringing forth Klaus's humanity had never crossed her mind. She thinks there's a good Klaus in there after all. _Maybe after a few years I can become a Vampire Therapist. I'd be good at that. I give really good advice._

Caroline's thoughts come back to Klaus. _He's so tricky. I can't tell if he wants to let me in. Or is he playing me? I wouldn't put it past him; the guy has got to be bored. The jewelry, the art … is it a ruse to get me to turn into some female version of Stefan The Ripper? I wouldn't put it past the jerk_. Caroline scolded herself. _If I'm going to be the first Vampire Therapist, I need to learn how not to judge psycho vampires_.

_Enough negativity; I'm strong and not even an Original can bring me down_, Caroline triumphantly thinks as she pulls into her driveway.

* * *

_Later that night …_

Caroline was alone in her room. It was hard to not think about what would happen if she were in Elena's situation. _Who has my back?_

Caroline was positive the old Elena would move the earth and stars to come to Caroline's aid if she needed it. _But what if Elena became human? She wouldn't be the same Elena. Too much has happened. She's been fundamentally changed by the supernatural world. _The 'old Elena' was never coming back.

_And what about the Salvatores_? Caroline was not so sure. There was a limit to their kindness. Anything involving getting Elena into danger, the Salvatores would back out. _Even if it meant saving me_, Caroline moped.

_Aside from my mom and old Elena, the only person who would come help me in Mystic Falls is, Heaven help me, Klaus._

Caroline frowned at the thought. That's her only other option? _It's not that he's a bad option. It's just like selling your soul to the Devil ... or to Visa. The Terms & Conditions will get you. _

A thought quickly shrouded Caroline's mind. _I need Tyler. I have to get out of Mystic Falls. _Tyler would do anything for her and she would do anything for him. What was left for Caroline here after Senior year? Doing somersaults to save Elena from whatever mess she got herself into next? Elena had the Salvatores. _Who do I have?_

The next thing she knew, Caroline found herself picking up the phone and dialing Tyler's number. Unsurprisingly, Tyler's voicemail filled her ears.

"Hey Tyler, it's, uh, Caroline. Things are weird here and, well, I just wanted to hear your voice. But since you're not answering your calls—" Caroline felt her voice start to shake. She hurried to her point, "I know that you can't come here Tyler, but I'm done with Mystic Falls. I mean it. Everything. I don't have anything here. Tell me where you are; let me come to you." Caroline paused as she sniffed back tears that were starting to flow. Why did she feel her plea was already being ignored and rejected?

"I don't care if our lives are running from Klaus forever. As long as we're together, I don't care." Caroline tried to stifle a sob.

"Tyler, I need you. Please tell me where you are and I'll come to you." The tears were coming; Caroline could do nothing about them.

"Please pick up the phone, Tyler. We can be together. Just tell me where you are. I- I love you. I'll love you forever, Tyler."

She let a few moments of silence pass, hoping for a response, but nothing came. Caroline exhaled and muffled an awkward "bye" as she hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. She then fell into a lump as she buried her face in her hands and cried some more.

* * *

After Caroline collected herself, she tried to put herself in Tyler's shoes. _Maybe Tyler is too scared to talk to me on the phone. Maybe he's afraid Klaus is listening with his super-hearing._

Caroline sent out a futile text: _You can email me where you are. I have good password security._


	6. Chapter 6 Soothe

_Caroline has agreed to convince Bonnie to help Stefan get Elena's humanity back._

**Soothe**

Caroline waited for Bonnie in the hallway of Mystic Falls High. Caroline knew she was close; Bonnie just gives off this _witchy_ vibe.

"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaims.

Bonnie smiles as she sees Caroline, one of the few vampires Bonnie actually trusts. Caroline has always been loyal, friendly, and caring towards others. Oddly enough, more so in her vampire state.

"Soooooo," Caroline starts off.

"Soooooo what?" Bonnie replies.

"Soooooo I had a talk with Stefan-"

Bonnie gives Caroline a glare.

"Wait, before you get all," Caroline throws up quote fingers, "'Stefan sucks on more than one level' on me, hear me out!"

Bonnie gives her a sidelong stare. Caroline steps closer and lowers her voice, "Elena. Is. Out. Of. Control."

"I know that. She's tried to kill me . . . " Bonnie pauses as she counts her fingers. "Four times now?"

"Hey, at least she didn't watch you break your neck during cheer practice. That was so embarrassing!"

Bonnie exhales, looking like she has something to say.

"What? Tell me."

"Look, I know this Elena thing is starting to spiral, but-"

"But, what?"

"Caroline, I just don't want to mess with the balance of Nature right now. Every time I do, there's some huge karmic cost that I end up having to take on!" Bonnie looks at Caroline, waiting for her words to sink in. She sees Caroline frown in a sympathetic way and continues, "I'm really hoping Elena can work herself out of this. You know, that whole 'butterfly gets stronger when it works itself out of the cocoon' thing?"

Caroline looks at her quizzically.

"Caroline, If I force her humanity back on her, Elena's gonna crack."

Caroline pauses. Bonnie makes a good point. She doesn't want to cart around a traumatized, sobbing Elena-vampire for the next 50 years. _Stefan would probably take care of that for me_, Caroline thinks as she inwardly rolls her eyes.

Bonnie knew Caroline was hard to talk down once she had her mind set on something. Seeing Caroline's initial fervor quelling, Bonnie adds, "Look. How about we ride this out for a week or two? If Elena makes more threats or crosses the line, we'll take care of it."

Placated, Caroline smiles at her friend. "Pinkies?"

Bonnie tries not to laugh. "Serious?"

Caroline purses her lips, keeping her pinky mid-air.

"Jeez," Bonnie says as she wrapped her finger around Caroline's. "You are too much, girl."

* * *

Klaus was feeling grumpier than normal. Too proud to admit it outright, but Klaus had this nagging air of rejection hovering around him, weighing on him like an iron curtain.

_The Salvatores have built quite a nest in Mystic Falls_. Elena, the Witch, and even Rebekah, for Christ's sake, were lapping out of the Salvatores' hands.

And Caroline. . . .

_The young. They have no respect for their elders_.

Klaus knew just what to do about that.


	7. Chapter 7 Animate

_With things not progressing Klaus's way, he heads out on a mini-mission._

**Animate**

Klaus is sliding on his jacket when he hears Rebekah drive up. Moments later, she's indoors.

"Sister."

The dullness laced in Klaus's greeting is not lost on Rebekah. "Brother," she responds with equal detachment. She catches his attire and sees he's not dressed to stay in tonight. Curiously, Rebekah asks, "Where are you going?"

"Out," Klaus sharply replies as he turns to walk away.

"We're in a small town, and it's far too late," Rebekah says, all while still trying to sound disinterested. "I think you're definitely up to no good."

Out of Rebekah's line of vision, Klaus rolls his eyes. "You do have a knack for knowing when I'm not in the mood for your banter," he says as he walks out the door.

Rebekah, feeling a bit sour, pours herself a drink.

* * *

Caroline isn't quite sure if what she actually does can be called "sleeping". Her vampire sleep feels transitory, almost like time is irrelevant. The degree of wakefulness she experiences is limited to black or white. There's no yawning, no stretching, and no hitting the snooze; she's up, or she's out. Caroline imagines she looks like Nosferatu rising from his coffin. _Umm, random. Why did that pop up in my mind?_ Then she remembers the vampire movie binge she went on after Damon turned her. Either way, when she rises from her bed, Caroline sits straight up and is ready for the day. _You know, maybe it's not a vampire thing, and I just have good posture from cheerleading. I just notice the subtle things about me I never noticed these days._ Either way, she knows waking up without any type of grogginess is disturbing and robotic, even. _Some might say not human_. She's not sure if all vampires experience this or if it's just her. _It's not like I've ever woken up next to a Salvatore or Klaus and grilled them about waking up. _Caroline momentarily checks herself. _And when I thought "a Salvatore or Klaus", I meant to think "a Salvatore, period". End sentence. _

Caroline dismisses her errant thoughts. She doesn't need this sleep, but appreciates the rest when she gets it. And, as it is, Caroline hasn't slept in 48 hours. She's finally at home and rolls into bed. Caroline can feel the warm and cool spots of her sheets as she slides underneath the covers. She lies on her back, melting into the mattress. A few moments later, she's out.

_Caroline is standing in a room. Dimly lit by torches, she can barely make out a hallway directly in front of her. She looks around and sees no other exits. Touching the walls, Caroline finds out they are made of stone. Is she in a cave? A prison? She walks towards the hallway to leave when she sees a shadowy figure walking towards her. _

"_Who is it?" Caroline asks. _

_No response. _

_Caroline squints and sees the outline of a familiar figure. The way he's walking, Caroline knows the silhouette. _

"_Tyler?" _

_He walks into the room while Caroline recedes back into the space. His face finally catches the full light of the torches. She notices it _is_ Tyler. A little more relaxed, Caroline now notices Tyler is not wearing a shirt or any shoes. She smiles and walks toward him. "I've missed you so much," Caroline says as she wraps her arms around Tyler and nuzzles her face into his neck. _

_Tyler is unresponsive. Caroline slowly pulls away. "Tyler?" She grabs his face with both her hands and looks him straight in the eyes. "Talk to me!" As her eyes catch his, he blinks and his brown eyes instantly turn into the tell-tale yellow. She feels his hair start to grow around the edges of his hairline underneath her fingertips. Yanking her hands away, she tries to calm herself. "Tyler, you need to control this. I know you can do it."_

_He angles his head to the side, as if trying to listen. He suddenly recoils and then, just as quickly, returns his fiery stare to Caroline. Finally, he speaks. "Caroline."_

_Caroline releases the breath she was holding onto. _

_Tyler continues, "I wouldn't try to run, because I'll catch you." And with that statement, he looks up at the ceiling and lets out a painful yell. Caroline, stunned, stumbles back to the wall and slides down as she loses the strength in her legs. Tyler withdraws back into the hallway and falls into a convulsing pile. Caroline scrambles from her position and tries to slide into the furthest corner away from Tyler. She sees fur starting to push through the skin on his arms; his back is sporadically undulating while the change is taking place. Caroline knows she must get away. _

_Finding the power in her legs, she stands up and traces the wall with her hands, trying to find a soft spot or a secret door that can lead her away from certain doom. _Nothing!_ She cries in frustration as she pounds the wall with her fists. With Tyler forming into a werewolf and blocking her only exit, Caroline has no choice. She turns around, runs toward this shifting creature and hurdles over him, escaping into the dark abyss of the hallway. _


End file.
